Far to Fall
by Firebreather23
Summary: Agent Lisbon is smarter than Patrick Jane has been led to think. He sees how hard life has been for her lately and how she kept it from him. Disclaimer- I don't own The Mentalist. Eventual Jisbon.
1. No Where

**Thanks for reading. I haven't written anything in a long time, and I think I have improved my writing skills a bit but I could be wrong. Hurtful reviews lead to better stories, so I don't care what you say just as long as you're not flat out rude.**

Chapter 1: No Where

"She is in critical condition. We are going to have to keep her here for the next few days. Aside from multiple gun-shot wounds to the shoulder and abdomen, we have discovered a complication when we took the full-body scans that could be pre-existing. She is currently stationed in ICU," the doctor updated him as she had been doing for the past few hours.

Patrick Jane stood speechless- helpless and shivering in a small, cold white room decorated with a single painting and tan chairs placed accordingly in the same predictable fashion as any other hospital waiting room. Jane listened, but could only make out a few words from the status report. Gun-shot, ICU…_complications_... "Will she live doctor?" he asked in a low voice.

Dr. Hollow took off her thin reading glasses slowly and looked up at him in an almost practiced way. She had trained herself to give this kind of news and it wasn't the first time she had, "At this point there is a chance of survival, yes. But you must understand that there is also a chance of death…" she paused to examine his face. Although she hadn't known him, she (like most others) could tell he was a fairly composed individual most of the time. But here, the second time to hear bad news coming from a doctor about someone he cared…cares…about, he lost all meaning of effort to fake any emotion, "Sir? Are you alright?" her voice grew softer, almost motherly at the last question.

Jane sat down in the chair he had been before that sat on the right wall of the room, just as his couch had in the office. The office- it brought back so many memories of her. He pushed them away and closed his eyes in disbelief. He sat for a few seconds and reopened his eyes, "What room is she in?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Jane, but unless you are family you cannot visit her at this time," he stared at the shorter woman for a while, scaring her with his blood-shot eyes, "Or if you have a close relation to her."

"What room is she in?" He had clearly put the middle-aged doctor in a trance by now.

"Room 384," She answered blankly. Her eyes where drained of the sympathy she had for him just moments ago, and instead held clueless ness and doubt. He didn't stop to thank her, he simply placed his hand on her shoulder and she woke up dazed and stupefied.

Jane made his way to the elevators quickly, knowing that Cho had spotted him and was following him.

"What happened?" Cho asked. Despite Jane's efforts, he was unable to escape talking with the usually melancholy co-worker.

"I don't know," he admitted.

**Xxo0oxX**

_24 hours earlier:_

She sat quiet in the corner of the familiar room, hoping no one would see her tears through the shut blinds. She hadn't cried in a long time, especially at work. At work Lisbon was the "fearless leader". What kind of ridicule would Jane come up with if he spotted her cowering in the corner of her own office like a scared little girl? She couldn't help it. She grew cold as the air conditioning blew across her face that was wet with tears. She gently began to rock herself back and forth, just as her mother had once done to make her calm down. She remembered his words;

"_I have you now, Teresa. I know your weakness. But then again, I guess you couldn't call it a weakness. More of a trait, really," he paused to laugh. _

_She couldn't believe how vulnerable she felt at that moment, "You can't intimidate me," she lied._

"_That isn't my purpose here. I want you to know what it's like to be honest with yourself. I want you to quit lying to yourself. See I'm helping you." Lisbon refused to reply to this. He continued coolly, "For all these years you have just wanted someone to care. Isn't that right? You want to feel like you are worth something to someone else and not just there to supply an object of pleasure. Of course no one would ever want to be with you in _that _way. You are simply not good enough for that._

"_No, you were made fun of as a child weren't you? I can relate to that. Most people can relate to that…but lying to yourself isn't helping. He doesn't care about you. No one at work cares about you. And who else is there besides your colleagues? No one…you have no one. I find it sad that even as an adult, the line of people that want to kill you is existent and the line of people that care never did. Your father hated you. Your brother got what they could from you and left as soon as possible. And your mother- your mother was the only shmuck in the world who gave a rat's ass. What an idiot…"_

_He paused; he turned and looked toward her face to see her eyes. He wanted the satisfaction of seeing her misery. She was on her knees in the center of the dimly lit concrete room holding back her tears with every fiber in her being, "Tell me, Teresa. How does it feel to be no where? To not be at home, or at work. How does it feel to not want to be alone, or not to be with a crowd of people either? How does it feel to want to just disappear?"_

At the memory, she wrapped her arms around her stomach and pulled her knees to meet her body. She rested her forehead on her thighs and began to cry louder, uncaring whether or not people on the outside could hear.

A few minutes later a knock on her door resulted in the CBI consultant entering uninvited. She quickly wiped her eyes and stood up to avoid humiliation.

"What were you doing?" he asked puzzled.

She looked and the spot where she had been sitting, "I dropped something. What do you need?"

He noticed her red eyes and smeared make up despite her efforts to avoid looking at his face. He heard her voice crack and her sniffing continuously. She wiped her hands on her pants- why? They were wet with tears. That was obvious. Her slouched body position indicated discomfort and stiffness from staying in the unnatural position for too long. Her hands shook slightly when she pulled her hair in front of her face to cover it.

"What happened yesterday?" he asked to gather more information.

She paused, "None of you damn business," her reply was quiet. Not fierce like she usually was. When he reached out for her hand she drew it back and shot him an angry glare.

"Someone hurt you either early today or late yesterday, not only physically, but mentally. Brought back some trauma in your past that still affects your feelings-"

"Shut up and leave me alone if you just came in here to harass me," she cut him off.

He then wore his favorite smile and mistook her tone for their usual playful banter. An odd mistake on his part, he blamed it on the fact that he couldn't see her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, something that happened often. But this was different. He held longer and didn't laugh afterward as usual. Lisbon took this as a comforting gesture, he had to care…

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Jane smiled again, still believing this to be a game and her last remark to be sarcastic, "Come on Lisbon, you know I wouldn't think of you in any special way. I was just messing around."

Lisbon looked up. Pain in her eyes, it was in that moment that Jane realized she wasn't playing along. Her tears fell down both sides of her face and fell hard on the ground below her. Each one sounding louder than the other, "Lisbon, I…"

"Don't worry about it…I…understand," she started choking on her words as they fell out of her mouth. She started to walk off but started walking slower until she got to the elevator. Listening to her cough made Jane feel guilty; everything inside him urged him to go and comfort her but his legs just wouldn't move.

The elevator door opened, but she stood coughing harder and falling to her knees with her hand on her throat. Jane ran to her, seeing the tears from even so far away. Once he got to his boss, he placed his hand on her back, "What's wrong?"

"I…can't breathe…"

His eyes widened. Becoming more and more sullen each second, believing that he was the source of the panic attack he looked around to see if anyone else was around, "Help! Rigsby, call 911! Lisbon is having a panic attack," without question, Rigsby dialed 911 and got an ambulance to their address still in shock from the mentalist's melt down.


	2. Poison

**This can be confusing, but actually this chapter is still one day before Jane was in the waiting room. I know that I should have put it somewhere in the story, but I couldn't think of where to put it. Thank you for all of your kind reviews, I look forward to hearing what you have to say next. **

**Xxo0oxX**

Agent Lisbon opened her eyes. Her fist tightened at the unknown figure watching her sleep, "What do you want?"

Seeing his first and possibly only opportunity to get some answers, Jane placed a gentle hand on Lisbon's forehead. She tried moving her right harm to push the hand away, but hesitated after a wave of pain flowed from her arm into her shoulder caused by a shot given to her two hours ago. She instinctively closed her eyes to keep herself together.

"Relax, you have had a rough day," he said calmly. He waited and watched her breathing slow and become steady. Her muscles seemed to loosen and she felt less tense, "Good- now tell me what has been worrying you."

She wanted to tell him that nothing was wrong and that he was just over reacting, but she knew it was no use. She decided to act composed, "I don't know his name, but he knows how to irritate me and it's pissing me off."

He smiled at her truly sarcastic attitude. Jane knew that she wanted to be in control. In control of the man that she hardly knew who made her scared, in control of her position at work, in control of her emotions, her pain, every case they have ever worked on, everything. She didn't like being scared, and she didn't like not being in control.

"Jane, please leave it alone. I would like to think that this never happened. I just couldn't stop crying, like an idiot. Why is this happening Jane?"

"His name is Mark Fredrick. He has been using you for about two weeks now and not allowing you to heal. Beating you and making sure you suffer. Teresa, I know that he…" he stopped when her eyes flung open at the sound of her name.

"What did you call me?" she sounded so helpless, he had never seen her so afraid of anything- much less her own name. In her eyes, he could see that she was genuinely confused and not just annoyed.

"Well that is your name, isn't it?" he tested her nerve. He wanted to see how long she could go without snapping.

She looked at him for a moment. She analyzed his calm exterior. Not surprised to see it that way, but she stopped at his eyes. His eyes are what always fail him at the worst of times. In his eyes she saw concern, true concern for her- no… she corrected her thoughts. He doesn't care. He would never think of me as a friend.

"Yes." She replied calmly. She placed her head back on the pillow and found a slight niche in the ceiling that she could focus on.

He continued with his theory, "He used you and you couldn't stop him. He had something against you, you would never give in to him unless he had something, or someone you care about," he stopped when he notice that she stopped breathing. She continuously stared at the ceiling, blocking out everything around her and reminded herself of her role as being fearless.

"Yes Jane, you're correct as usual. Are you satisfied?" she already knew the answer, but hoped her plan would work and he would regain his triumphant smile to drop the subject.

It didn't of course, "No. Who is he threatening and why did he choose you, why not someone else?"

"As I recall, patients can only be visited by family and friends. Since you are neither it is inappropriate for you to be here," Jane was reminded of their misunderstanding a few hours ago and stood up to leave.

"Just to let you know, I consider you a friend and I care about you. I couldn't remember a worse feeling than when you cried besides seeing my family…" he stopped and looked into her eyes, which he knew was now a mistake, "We all love you Teresa and we were worried sick about you. He doesn't know what he's talking about. You know that your brothers love you and that you will always have someone to call if you feel sad."

He left without saying another word. Outside of her room he spotted a chair that looked comfortable enough to stay in for a while. He closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep, which he does regularly when he needs to think.

About ten minutes later a nurse entered the room and left with a clipboard of charts that she handed to a short, brown haired doctor, Dr. Hollow. She nodded as she flipped through several pages and then compared with some x-rays that had been taken earlier. Once they had concluded their long string of medical conditions that applied to Lisbon the brunette doctor walked at a lively pace towards Jane. _Not bad news. She will be out in less than a week._

He stood up before she could enter the room, "Okay, are you with Ms. Lisbon…"

"_Agent_ Lisbon," he corrected.

"My apologies sir, are you with Agent Lisbon?" she questioned in just as lively a tone.

He nodded, "Well sir, your friend was poisoned. Her blood pressure is now normal and she has several cuts and bruises that I am concerned about. Has there been a recent case in her job where she has had to use self defense?"

"Yes, but she has never been hurt. She is the head of our team so she has credible skills," he informed her, crouched over slightly.

She crinkled her brow and looked down at the clip board once more, "Oh, well she has been seriously hurt by _something_. And by the looks of it she has been cut daily in various locations such as the arms, legs, and stomach for the past two weeks without seeking medical treatment for any. Not even so much a as a band aid. Has she been depressed lately?"

Jane stood up straighter, "There has been a change in her behavioral patterns. Knowing Teres- Agent Lisbon, it is obvious that abusing herself is not the answer. We are now taking a closer look at a man we think is responsible for her injuries. Not to worry doctor, we'll take care of it," he smiled and she nodded in reply.

The doctor entered her room to tell her what they. Dr. Hollow closed the door behind her, "Hello Agent Lisbon. Your friend had made sure that I knew your position and spoke highly of you."

Lisbon smiled, "Yes," she stopped, "he's a good friend."

This brought her satisfaction, to know that he cares. She doubts her right mind, pondering her misjudgment of the situation earlier and ignoring the doctor. When she realized that the doctor had stopped talking, Lisbon turned to her to see why.

"Agent, have you been abused? Perhaps by a boyfriend or…" Lisbon didn't need to hear this either.

She answered 'no' to quickly and she knew it. Her voice was stern in her answer, unlike before when she was soft and careless. She could lie to her and get away with it, but not to Jane. He would know. She would have to tell him eventually. She didn't even see the doctor leave and Rigsby, Cho, Jane, and VanPelt enter.

VanPelt was the first to speak, "How are you feeling, boss?"

Lisbon was embarassed to have them see her like this, to have seen her cry, "Better..." she kept her head down, never making eye contact with any of them- especially Jane.

"They said you were poisened. That doesn't mean that we think any different of you," VanPelt commented.

Lisbon shook her head, "That doesn't change anything, I should have been able to do something to stop..." she paused for a few seconds, "I...uh...my badge is by the window. Tell Minelli that I'm sorry."

All four, including the mentalist, looked at her in shock. Unbelieving what they heard, "Boss..." Cho started.

She looked at him, "You're the boss now Cho. I know you can do it, you're fearless."

**Xxo0oxX**

**Thanks for reading. Please review, and I will have the next chapter up maybe by this evening. If not it will be tomorrow morning.**


	3. Rain

**Thank you for the reviews!! I like hearing from all of you… Just to let you know, this chapter will start before the waiting room and end in present day time. I haven't read over it so it might be really bad, I might fix some grammatical errors, but nothing significant. I know Lisbon acts different here than in the TV show, but she will regain her usual attitude eventually.**

**Xxo0oxX**

"…you're fearless," the words rang in Cho's ears. _This can't be happening, she wouldn't give up, _he thought. Similar thoughts ran through VanPelt and Rigsby's heads. The three stood dazed watching her every move, hoping this was just a dream. Her eyes seemed to be stuck on her hands, never looking away.

Patrick Jane couldn't believe she would be willing to give up on her own accord. She has worked too hard to be a female agent, a boss. He was making her do this, but why? Why does he need her to quit so badly? Who is he really after? She is protecting someone. He thought about each person in the room.

_VanPelt has no enemies. She seems in shock, she had nothing to do with this, _Jane thought.

Her eyes filled with tears as she walked towards her friend. She sat on the bedside and placed a hand on her shoulder causing Lisbon to jump. She hadn't seen her move. Rigsby followed her, standing behind VanPelt and rested his hand on her arm, just below VanPelt's.

_He doesn't seem like he would have done anything to provoke this either. He may have some people who never want to see him again, but none would go so far as to do anything drastic. _He noticed Rigsby's jaw tighten to look tough, like he can handle her leaving, _He wasn't to blame. Cho has no personal life, no need for further analyzing. He wouldn't do this to Lisbon. _

_I know that Fredrick has an accomplice, maybe someone in CBI, most likely not. He is after someone that knows Lisbon and cares about her. It has to be someone here. He wouldn't have aroused our curiosity if it wasn't. He wants one of us._

He thought over all of the people who worked at the CBI again and again, always leaving one person out, knowing he couldn't have brought this upon her. He can't have done this, he wouldn't believe. The more he thought, the more it made sense. He knew who Mark Fredrick wanted; he knew he had to stop him somehow.

**Xxo0oxX**

The hushing sound of the falling rain outside of the car door window calmed the man hooded in black. He sat still, waiting for them to walk out. Watching for his true prey, he knew Jane couldn't stay there forever. He would have to come out. The sliding door opened, revealing a blonde man dress in a vest and suit. He reached for the keys and turned on the SUV casually and pulled up by the curb where he stood to get a closer look.

False alarm, it wasn't him. The man parked in the same position as he had for the past several hours. He waited and listened.

The hush of rain that not only made people more silent with the command it whispers, but brings life while disguised as a bad omen. He listened to the story strangers faces told as they walked out of the hospital doors. Although wet from the downpour, you could tell they were crying. Their tears stood out clearly from the invaded waters on their bodies. Some had a sort of relief had content about them, knowing that their loved ones were coming out safe in just a matter of days. They marveled at the miracle of rain.

His concentration broke with sirens approaching, police sirens. He watched as a policeman parked his car behind the SUV and walked toward the driver's window. Fredrick rolled down his window to show the officer if unshaven face, sunglasses, and a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Sir, I am sorry to tell you that it is against the law to park here for more than a half an hour. I am going to have to write you a ticket," he recited.

He unlocked the door and stepped out of the vehicle, "I am going to have to see your drivers licence,si-"

The officer was silenced with one, short sound. The rain picked up, along with the winds to punish him for disobeying their demands- for corrupting the silence and ending a life that the waters had worked so hard to nourish. The man carried the body of the policeman's face that was covered in blood to a nearby bush. He hid it well enough to where no one would see or smell it until he was long gone.

**Xxo0oxX**

Lisbon stood watching the rain outside of her window despite doctor's orders to stay in bed. She thought of her team, how they cared about her. She knew that they did, and she cared about them too. She didn't want to quit. She wanted so desperately to run outside and take back her badge that she had worked so hard for. She found her cell phone in the plastic bag given to her by the hospital upon arrival.

Lisbon looked at the number she had dialed, and her thoughts quickly turned to Jane. She wondered where he was and what he was doing.

"I must reward my little actress. You followed orders just as I knew you would," Fredrick's voice broke her thoughts and she turned around to face him. Words failed her, she could never say anything to him, "You've gotten him where I need him to be."

Her eyes widened, "You said you wouldn't hurt him!" she finally managed to say something, she just wished it hadn't made him angry.

He cocked his head to the side and smiled, "Wow, baby Teresa has a backbone. I wish I would've known before today. I would have gladly broken it." He pulled out his gun and pointed it at her forehead.

"You don't scare me," this time she meant it.

Fredrick laughed a while before answering, "And queue Patrick…" A few seconds later Patrick Jane appeared at the door, just as he wanted it. Lisbon knew what was going to happen next.

He flipped the aim of the gun to the opposite side of the room at Patrick, "Run, Jane!" Jane slowly backed out the door and sprinted down the hallway knowing Lisbon had her own gun behind her back.

Taking action, Lisbon fired her gun at him expecting to shot his stomach but hitting the hand that held his gun instead because of the medicine that made her sleep. This bought her time to grab the bag and run in the same direction Jane had. She saw her consultant's head poke out from behind the corner and wait for her to catch up with him.

They ran to the right and opened the stairway door at the end of the hallway with Lisbon lagging behind. They didn't get far before they heard the door that they had entered in swung open, "Drop your gun and put your hands behind your head Teresa. You know better than to argue- I have the high ground." He yelled after them.

She stopped moving and obeyed. He laughed, "Who's a good dog?" he mocked her in a high pitched tone, "Teresa is…" his voice grew lower and darker on the last two words. He climbed down the stairs to be on the same level they had.

"You even got me a treat! Why, just the man I was looking for! You really do care about them don't you? That stupid team you had. Notice the word 'had', it's just not the same is it? Now you truly have no purpose in living. Now you can truly understand…"

"Please, don't do this," she begged.

He laughed once more and pulled the trigger. Patrick Jane stood emotionless and shocked. He knew what the man was going to do, he knew Mark had aimed the gun at him but he felt more pain in his heart than he would have if Lisbon hadn't jumped in front of him to block the bullet.

BOOM, another shot. The world was in slow motion has Lisbon's limp body refused to fall, as her feet with held two more shots. The man took one step closer to her and pulled the trigger one last time before Jane found his bosses gun on the ground. He picked it up and shot Mark Fredrick in the back on a pressure point. He stopped and dropped his weapon. As soon as his body hit the floor, Lisbon's legs allowed her to fall.

She was their fearless leader.

**Xxo0oxX**

**No, this isn't the last chapter. I still have a few loose ends to tie and I might have another chapter even after that. Thanks for reading- please review!!**


	4. Last Chance

_Present time:_

"What happened?" Cho asked. Despite Jane's efforts, he was unable to escape talking with the usually melancholy co-worker who wore a confused expression on his face.

"I don't know," he admitted. He threw his hand against the wall in anger. Anger at himself; he should have known it would have come to this. He should have known what was going on.

**Xxo0oxX**

Her voice was the only one heard in his head. His thoughts shifted from her to his wife. He missed both of them so much, he couldn't push them away. He did all in his power to feel guilty about the protection he had for Lisbon, but she only appeared in his thought as being associated with his wife. No! Lisbon was only his boss and friend. He didn't love her, he couldn't.

He concentrated more on his feet once he subconsciously knocked a nurse pushing a cart into the wall. 384, 384, 384- he looked from left to right checking the numbers outside of every room. Lisbon…he began again to think about her. Her sarcasm and how it turned into seriousness in a matter of seconds when she went from playing to work mode.

He stopped outside of a room that read number 384. Jane slowly inched into the room and looked at the small figure lying in the bed sleeping. He looked over to a monitor that was measuring her heart rate. _She's alive…she's alright…_ He took deep breathes in a poor attempt to calm down. She did more than take a bullet for him- she took 4. In his mind, Jane saw Mark Fredrick. He turned on his charm as he went to the young nurse at the desk closest to room 384.

"Hello ma'am, my friend was involved in a shooting, and as I understand it he was taken here to room 3-8- something. Would you mind telling me which room he is in," he smiled.

Immediately she started to blush and turned to her computer screen, "Mr. Fredrick is in room 389 to your left." She smiled and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Thank you, Kelly," he stated after reading the badge that was placed on her right collar.

Once in the room, he picked up the charts and skimmed the notes looking for key words that might tell him if his injury was fatal. He looked through more charts- he read the bottom line carefully. _Release date: two days_. He would live, but he didn't deserve it.

He thought back to the episode in the stairway. He held her close to his heart and rocked her back and forth after she had been shot- just has her mother had. He unwillingly let tears flow down his face as he realized that this would be the second time he would hear about the death of someone he loved. The second time it would be his fault.

**Xxo0oxX**

"You know you talk in your sleep," Jane paused as Teresa Lisbon took a minute to gather her thoughts, "Did you know that it is scientifically proven that people can't lie when they sleep talk; it makes for an easier interrogation. It's sort of like hypnotism"

"That's illegal," she said smiling. He loved to see her smile; he didn't know how much he could miss it. He laughed at the memories it brought back, he laughed at her sarcasm, he laughed because he was genuinely happy to see her smile.

"But it's fun!"

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up Jane," he laughed harder. He was truly happy, something he didn't think could happen after the death of his wife and daughter.

Lisbon made him happy, he loved her.

**Xxo0oxX**

The short, female agent limped out of the elevator and into her own boss' office, "Minelli, I am sorry for what happened last month. I know it's a liability and I know what I did put my team in danger, but I realize that you are short one agent and that you're hiring, would you possibly mind giving me one last chance?"

Minelli looked up from his pile of papers as she muttered her practiced speech, "Well at least you came back. Jane knew that would happen," he looked down again and grasped his fountain pen.

"Please," she begged him, something she made a promise to never do to anyone.

He sighed and took off his reading glasses, "The only way that you could ever have a job here again is if you can agree to be the head of my CBI team. I hope that is ok with you."

She smiled in a way that was almost similar to Jane's, "I think I can live with that."

"Good. And don't let that happen again. You know how much money you cost me?" he muttered something about liabilities and idiots under his breath for a few seconds.

He looked up again, "Well what do you want now?" he asked annoyed.

"You still have my badge."

He opened his top drawer without looking and handed her the badge that sat on the top of everything else- the same one she had before, "you begin tomorrow morning."

**Xxo0oxX**

She watched as the sun rose through the window of her recently cleaned out office, sighing happily at her "new" job. She sat and thought as she had done every day now about what sort of questions she answered for Jane when she was asleep.

As each team member arrived from work, they stopped to look once more at Lisbon's empty office. VanPelt was brought to tears at the familiar sight of Lisbon doing paper work, Cho and Rigsby laughed and ran into the room to greet her; Rigsby with a hug, and Cho with a firm handshake (figures). But none of the others were as happy to see her as Patrick Jane.

He walked slowly out of the elevator and into the kitchen keeping his eyes on the floor the entire time. He missed her and it was all over his face. He turned on the water and filled the teapot, then placed it on the stove. When it was boiling, he dipped a teabag into a cup that had milk put in before. He dragged his feet across the floor as he headed to the brown couch.

"Now I know why you like this couch so much," a familiar voice filled Jane's ears. He looked up to see Lisbon stretched across his couch with her hands behind her head, imitating him as best she could, "it's rather comfortable."

He set down the tea cup on his unused desk and pulled her up. Once she was on her feet, Lisbon looked into his eyes- she was glad to see him and he was more than glad to see her. He reached down to her level and kissed her cheek, still safe in Patrick's arms. She knew he cared and she would settle for that for now.

"I have something of yours," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver cross hanging from a chain. He put it on her and watched her eyes glow with amazement.

"You didn't know I was coming in this morning- did you…" she stood there shocked as he placed his hand over hers.

"I kept it for safe keeping, nurses always loose important things," he smiled for the first time since she left, "I didn't steal it."

"I believe you."

She would believe everything he told her, anything that she didn't want to admit to was finally accepted including his love.

**Xxo0oxX**

Epilogue:

Mark Fredrick was sentenced to the death penalty after being found guilty of abuse, murder, attempted murder, sexual harassment of a government official, and reckless man slaughter. Jane and Lisbon enjoyed everyday they had together, knowing that life is too short to not be happy. Lisbon eventually forgave Jane for making her subconciously admit that she loved him and how Fredrick had only wanted to get to Jane and kill him. She said that they had a deal- she would 'play along' and Patrick wouldn't get hurt.

**I believe that just about answers everything, but seeing as I wrote this at 2 in the morning there is probably still something I didn't make clear. Comment if you have a question about something and I will write another chapter to explain everything. Or you can review and tell me what I need to correct and improve on. Thanks for reading- now review!**


End file.
